How A Life Day Toy Gets Made (Or How Blizz Improved On Toys)
by Shannon Vega
Summary: While at Vaiken Spacedock, Blizz finds the F! Bounty Hunter's collection of adult toys and "improves" on them. A bit of a crack!fic starring the loveable Blizz.


_Author's Note: The inspiration for this story came from a hilarious prompt on the swtor kink_meme list:__ "Blizz. the adorably currious ball of innocence happens upon his boss' sex toy bin. In walks the huntress and maybe torian or mako, to find wires and motors strewn about, the jawa tinkering around with some off-the-wall device of hers, oblivious as to it's nature. Really interesting things the boss has! This one makes the world go all fuzzy if he bites onto it when it's turned on. This one also buzzes, and moves funny. what does boss use these for? blizz comes up with some off-the-wall ideas of his own." _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money off this story. It is pure crack!fic, so be warned...I wrote this to make my husband giggle. _

___****88**88**88**88**88**88****_

**How A Life Day Toy Gets Made (Or How Blizz *Improved* On The Bounty Hunter's Toys)**

**__******88**88**88**88**88**88****

Blizz liked to explore the ship. The Mantis was not the biggest ship he'd ever been aboard but it was home and Jatisyc had said that he could make himself comfortable. To the Jawa, being comfortable meant tinkering. To tinker was to be a Jawa. He'd tinkered with the navigation system and the Boss had been happy. And the engines. And the food processing systems. That last had earned him a hug from both the Boss and Mako. Given his previous successes, he felt encouraged to make other improvements.

They were at Vaiken Spacedock for repairs and resupply. Blizz was staying onboard the Mantis alone—he didn't mind being left behind because it gave him a chance to make improvements. He'd played with the systems on the ship, fixing the holoterminal so it didn't flicker anymore. Bored, he'd looked around for something else to tinker with.

The Boss's room was at the far end of the ship—farthest from the bridge. She had never said he couldn't tinker in there. And he was sure that there was something in there that needed fixing—especially since he'd heard Jat complaining about damned batteries failing the night before.

Blizz let himself into the room and looked around. There wasn't much that he could see that would have caused the Boss such a problem. She kept the room squared away—much like herself. Nothing out of place.

But there was a pretty box on the desk. Blizz scuttled towards the box, his hands closing over the intricately carved container. It was wood—in contrast to the durasteel and carbonite that made up the rest of the room. The box's lock was simple and Blizz, being Blizz, had it undone and off the box within seconds.

Inside, laying on carefully on folded scarves of shimmersilk, were the most amazing collection of oddities that Blizz had ever seen. Small, large, thick, narrow—and in a variety of colors, too. Some even sparkled. He chittered happily, closing the box and hurrying out of the Boss's room towards the cargo bay where his tools were. She would be happy with his improvements. He was sure.

_****88**88**88**88**88**88****_

"Right in the kisser!" chortled Gault, striding into the cargo hold of the Mantis.

Mako shot an amused glance at the Devaronian and shook her head. "Not quite how I remember it, but hey. Say, has anyone seen Jat? I think we lost her somewhere."

Torian thumbed behind them, the winner of the Great Hunt following a few paces behind the rest of her crew. Their fearless leader had taken a holo call which had caused her to lag behind. "She got delayed," he answered.

Mako nodded, turning and stuttering to a stop. "What…I think I'm going blind." She quickly covered her eyes, shaking her head.

Beside her, the two men cocked their heads this way and that, their brains trying to process what they were seeing. Blizz was camped in the middle of the cargo bay, tools spread around him as he build…something. It seemed to be a conglomeration of a lot of little…

Torian swallowed. Those were sex toys. He glanced at Gault for confirmation, noting that the Devaronian's coloring seemed to have paled by several shades. "Blizz?"

Blizz looked up, chittering excitedly. "Boss happy! No more batteries! Runs for days! Seventeen speeds!" He flicked a switch and the monstrous creation in his hands sprang to life. He pointed at the multitude of attachments, some spinning and some performing a rather lewd imitation of a piledriver. "Has both twirl and push-pull!"

Torian backed up straight into the Huntress who had finally stepped into the Mantis. "Jat, I didn't do it," he yelled over his shoulder, hauling jets for the door. He figured that a few more hours on the space station were in order.

As the door shut behind him, all he heard was the clunk of Jatisyc's holocommunicator being dropped. "BLIZZ!"

_****88**88**88**88**88**88****_

The patent for "Blizz's Crackin' Good Sex-Toy" was jointly filed for by both Gault and Mako and quickly became the most popular toy sold that Life Day. And Jatisyc invested in better quality locks.

_****88**88**88**88**88**88****_

~Fin~

_****88**88**88**88**88**88****_


End file.
